Blood for your heart
by Akiba-Chan
Summary: sonic da hasta su alma por estar nuevamente con amy, porque lo vuelva a recordar y que su corazon se de el como ya coemnzaba a serlo... no es un sonadow pero espero y les guste nwn
1. El comienzo y el final de todo

Bueno… resusite!!! XD al fin volvi con otro fik!! pero bueno… lamento decirles que este no sea un sonadow… es como un ova… pero el próximo ( que ya esta kasi terminado) ¬w¬ si será sonadow!! Lo prometo! Òwó jeje pero bueno… espero les guste! Va!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"El comienzo y el final de todo"

**Capitulo 1.**

_-no estoy exactamente seguro…-_

_-¿acaso no piensas responderme? No me dejas de otra…- dijo con una voz burlona._

_-¡p-pero no lo sé! ¡Simplemente no puedo contestarte!- el miedo incluso le ocasionaba un leve temblor en la voz del más bajo._

_-oh, ¡vamos! No te estoy pidiendo un milagro, Sonic-_

_-p-pero yo no…-_

_Aquella sombra oculta tras la densa nube de mis propios pensamientos estaba a un paso de dejarse ver cuando…_

-¡SONIC!-

El joven abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto para tomar todo el aire que pudiese mientras escupía el agua que al parecer se acababa de tragar.

-A-Amy… ¿qué paso?-

- ¿no lo recuerdas? Te desmayaste y caíste a la piscina del colegio.-

Casi podía decir con exactitud lo que había pasado, ya que solamente con mirar a mi salvadora no fue muy difícil.

Amy estaba sentada justo al frente mío con su ropa favorita empapada, yo igual y mis otros 2 mejores amigos no se limitaban más que a ver como estaba preocupados, más que nada Tails.

Mis 3 mejores (o únicos amigos según yo) son Amy, Tails y Knuckles.  
Amy es de esas personas en las que puedes confiar aunque ésta sepa que eres un asesino serial y esas cosas. Mientras tanto esta knuckles, de esas personas que se preocupan por ti pero jamás lo demuestra…  
Y por ultimo Tails. Caracterizado por ser el chico más inteligente de la escuela, el año pasado en el proyecto de ciencias construyo un avión a escala.

-¿Sonic te encuentras bien?-

- sí, Tails, no es nada…ah… gracias Amy, te debo una.-

-oye Sonic, pero, ¿porque te desmayaste?- como ya dije, knuckles es de esos a los que fingen no importarles nada, pero knuckles es bastante malo en la actuación.

Knuckles me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y después intente ayudar a Amy.  
Solo que al momento de querer levantarla soltó un gritillo de dolor, puso resistencia y volvió al suelo.

-Amy, ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-m-mi pie… está sangrando…-

Y vaya que le estaba sangrando.

-debió ser cuando salte por ti, Sonic. No calcule bien la posición de la escalera… perdón…-

-yo la llevo al hospital, mi moto esta cerca.-dijo knuckles.

-no. Yo la llevo y pago mi deuda con ella.-

Todos guardamos silencio un par de segundos.

-te llevaremos algo Amy. Vayan con cuidado.-dijo Tails y se fue con knuckles.

Comúnmente me es difícil convencer a Amy de que acepte mi ayuda; pero no sé porque ahora estuvo tan dispuesta.

-Amy, ¡súbete a mi espalda!- nuevamente obedeció.

Camine con ella en mi espalda hasta donde estaba mi bicicleta. Y a pesar del poco esfuerzo que estaba haciendo no soltó para nada mi cuello, de donde estaba sujeta.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que llevaba puesto ese día: aquella falda larga de holanes negra, las botas verde pino que le regale, la misma chaqueta de su padre que siempre usaba que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no le quedaba de las mangas, y una pequeña boina del mismo verde que las botas. Siempre lleva caído su lacio y larguísimo cabello castaño.

Cuando íbamos en camino, le note bastante taciturna, así que pensé en contarle algo que le alegrara un poco.

-Amy… el día de ayer yo…-

-oye Sonic ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Lo dijo de una manera tan silenciosa que no podía creer que la haya escuchado.

-claro, ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿te gustan las chicas de cabello largo?-

-me gustan más con el cabello corto, creo que son más tiernas; ¿Por qué?-

Hubo un momento de silencio. No me contesto, pero recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo por detrás, se aferro a mi cintura y pronto sentí un par de lágrimas en mi camisa.

En ese momento, la bicicleta tropezó con algo y caímos por una de las colinas cercanas. A pesar de eso, logre abrazarla y protegerla mientras caíamos.

Una vez en el suelo, no tuve idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero Amy seguía junto a mí, y seguía dormida… o eso creo.

-Amy…- me costaba muchísimo hablar.-Amy… ¿estás bien?...-

Moví mi brazo para incorporarme y estar frente a ella. Al mover el brazo me di cuenta que estaba roto y lógicamente… me dolió mucho.

-¡AHG!-

Ese gesto de dolor fue suficiente para lograr despertarla.

-¿Sonic?...-

-¡Amy! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?-

-no me puedo levantar…-

Su voz era muy débil. En cuanto pude levantarme, la cheque por completo.

-¡¡oh por dios!!-

Amy se había enterrado una de las ramas cercanas en uno de los costados del tronco. Me puse a llorar y a pensar en todo lo que se pudiese hacer. Nuestras cosas se habían perdido mientras caíamos, mi celular estaba en ellas. Mi brazo estaba roto como para cargarlas y no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos.

-Sonic, ¿Por qué lloras?-

Su voz comenzaba a oírse un poco más normal.

-Amy…veras… ¿enserio no sientes ningún dolor?-

-Sonic, tengo miedo. ¿Por qué lloras?-

Estaba comenzando a ignorarme y también ella empezó a llorar. Nada se cruzaba por mi mente… mil veces había pensado en terminar en una situación así… tantas veces me preparaba y memorizaba los números de emergencia, pero nada… nada se me ocurría. Decidí por abrazarla… su llanto se hacía cada vez más notorio en mis pensamientos y eso mismo me impedía pensar en una posible solución.

Al abrazarla por la cintura pronto sentí como su sangre se escurría por toda mi mano y hasta parte de mi brazo.

-mi celular está en mi bolsillo. Llámale a knuckles…-

-Amy, knuckles no podría hacer nada por nosotros.-

-aun así, también quiero que esté con nosotros, también dile a Tails.-

-Amy…¡¡AMY!!...-

Se dejo caer inconsciente. Saque rápidamente el celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿tú crees que a Amy le guste el rosa?-

-Sam ¿no crees que serian mejor chocolates?-

-knuckles, **TU** quisieras chocolates no Amy ¿cierto?-

-ahm…-

En eso sonó el celular de Tails.

-¿bueno?........ ¡¿Qué?!....claro, vamos enseguida…-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Sonic y Amy se accidentaron gravemente.-

-vamos, ¡rápido! ¿Dónde están?-

-en la carretera 43.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hospital Harvard, 3: 42 AM

El primero en despertar fui yo. Tails y knuckles ya estaban ahí. Tails estaba dormido y knuckles se estaba tomando un café.

-… ¿es de chocolate?...- pregunto con esfuerzo cierto chico encamado.

-¡Sonic!-  
-¡Sonic!-

Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¡oigan! ¿Dónde está Amy?-

-tranquilo Sonic… esta a tu izquierda…- dijo knuckles apuntando a la cama de al lado.

En efecto, seguía dormida. Tenía vendada la cabeza, un brazo, y, según knuckles, toda la cintura.

-¿no se ah despertado aun?...- pregunte aun con un poco de dificultad para respirar.

-no… está así desde que llegamos. Nos tiene muy preocupados, y su pulso es débil…- dijo Tails sin voltearme a ver. Todos la veíamos solo a ella.

-cuando aun no los traían al hospital nos vinimos en la ambulancia donde los traían. Ella aun estaba despierta, tú te desmayaste,Sonic.- dijo knuckles viéndola de nueva cuenta.

-menos mal que Amy te llamo knuckles…- dijo Sam un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?... esperen, yo fui quien llamo y no te llame a ti, knuckles, ¡le llame al hospital!-

-jajajajaja te afecto el sueño ¿no, Sonic?-dijo knuckles viéndome con cara burlona mientras Tails le hacía segundas.

-Sonic, ¿enserio crees eso? Amy le llamo a knuckles por accidente y escuchamos lo que pasaba. Tú le estabas reprimiendo a Amy, entonces pude rastrear la llamada, le llamamos al hospital y los guiamos hasta donde era. Por eso nos fuimos con ustedes.- dijo Tails viéndome serio.

-y… ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? O ¿Por qué?-

-le…estabas gritando… y ella estaba llorando… pero era bastante extraño. Jamás te había escuchado gritándole así a alguien... y mucho menos a Amy.-dijo Tails mientras me desviaba la mirada.

Entonces Tails se encontró con los ojos de knuckles. Se vieron fijamente unos minutos y luego knuckles se me acerco serio.

-Sonic…- knuckles y Sam se miraron mutuamente.

-Sonic…Amy tiene amnesia…-

Las sigilosas palabras de Tails bastaron para que toda mi esperanza cesara en menos de un segundo. Jamás en mi vida pensé que una noticia me fuera a afectar así tan fuerte. Sentí como simplemente lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas… lagrimas imposibles de contener y de ocultar. Quizá haya resultado obvio para Tails y knuckles que me pusiera a llorar, siendo que Amy era quizá algo más que una amiga para mí. No podía aguantarlo… no soportaba el simple hecho de que Amy me haya olvidado… no pudo haber pasado, simplemente no era cierto.

-cuando cayeron, Amy se golpeo la cabeza con una piedra y perdió parte de su memoria… es curioso que solamente recuerde a knuckles…-

-si no la hubieras protegido quizá hubiera muerto…- dijo knuckles y (según él) dándome un poco de crédito.

Ahora entiendo perfectamente porque era el único afectado. Tails no solía hablarle mucho a Amy, por lo que: no se conocen. No puede llorar por un extraño. Knuckles era más que feliz por ser el único de nosotros en ser recordado. Knuckles siempre fue un como defensor de los 3; Amy era como su princesa.

El afectado era solo yo. Me quitaron todo y no me dejaron ni un consuelo… ya no me queda nada…

-este… voy a avisar que me quedare esta noche en el hospital. Vuelvo…-

-yo…yo voy por otro café. Sonic, ¿quieres uno?-

-no…-

Knuckles esperó como a que me retractara o algo así… luego se fue y quedé solo. Con la cabeza agachada, pensativo, lloroso y definitivamente solo.

Una vez que vi desaparecido a knuckles y a Tailsde la vista, me baje de la cama en tiempo record y aunque estuviera débil y lleno de vendas e inhaladores por todas partes logré llegar hasta la cama de Amy.

Realmente estaba grave y se notaba que tenía dificultades para respirar.

-Amy…Amy…Amy despierta…tienes que despertar. ¡Tengo algo que decirte! ¡Abre los ojos!- la sacudí mil veces, pero nada…

Estuve junto a ella toda la noche, su salud me preocupaba demasiado, trataba de negarme mil veces que me hubiera olvidado. ¿Cómo es posible? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo es posible que solo haya recordado a 1 de nosotros? O… ¿habrá más? ¿Se acordara de su propio nombre? O ¿algunas experiencias conmigo o uno de nosotros?... ¿volverá algún día a quererme como comenzaba a hacerlo?...

5:46 AM

Sentía un sueño terrible, no podía soportarlo… cerré los ojos.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me quedé dormido, pero los abrí de nueva cuenta y casi inmediatamente miré hacia la derecha al notar que Amy ya no estaba en su cama.

Realmente no podía creer que Amy estuviese despierta… pero, no solo eso… si no que también estaba de pie y con un chico extraño.  
Decidí no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención. Podía escuchar exactamente qué era lo que decían.

-¿aun me recuerdas, Amy?-

-si…-

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Amy.

-no sabría qué hacer si me olvidaras…-

El muchacho le besó dulcemente y luego ella se separó con cuidado.

-…no lo entiendo…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-preguntó el muchacho casi sin darle interés.

-no… no siento nada especial…- dijo Amy casi en un susurro.

-no te entiendo…-

-n-no es nada. Olvídalo.-

Amy jaló al muchacho hacia sí misma y el chico correspondió abrazándola por la cabeza.

-todavía no puedo terminar de creer que por ese idiota estés así…-

-no es cierto. No puede tener el la culpa…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque nunca antes lo había visto…-

"_esto tiene que ser otro estúpido sueño… ¡simplemente no puede estar pasando! Pero… Tails y knuckles me lo dijeron…yo… no me pudo haber olvidado…"_

_Simplemente no lo entiendo…_

Sigo sin soportar el hecho de que ya no me trataras igual, o que posiblemente mi segunda impresión no te sea grata y ya no me quieras hablar nunca más. Para mí es como si hubieses muerto…

Quiero pedirte disculpas si alguna vez llego a llorar frente a ti…pero es que no soy tan fuerte. Espero verte pronto… Hasta luego Amy

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. El cambio es solo para los 2

"_El cambio es solo para los 2"_

**Capitulo 2.**

Me dejaron salir del hospital hasta 2 semanas después. No saben lo que es tener que pasar 2 semanas con la que sabes que es tu mejor amiga y encima tener la cordura de saber que ella no sabe quien eres, intentando desviar la mirada cada vez que se cruzaba con la mía y evadiendo cualquier conversación de knuckles que me incluyera a mí, o simplemente quedando en silencio bajo una pregunta que ni yo mismo me atrevía a responder

_¿Quién es Sonic?..._

No me atrevía ni a hablarle ni siquiera para presentarme, aun estando ella solo a mi izquierda. Y sin embargo… tenía un pequeño espacio en su mundo. Una noche me di cuenta que me observaba, le miraba entre pestañas e intente no dejar de verla mientras ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Tails dice que me he vuelto más solitario… ya que últimamente se me ve caminando solo por el parque abandonado que está cerca de la escuela. Me gusta realmente ese parque.

Nadie por lo visto se ah percatado de su existencia y está muy descuidado, no plantan arboles y eso hace que todo se cubra de nieve… y Heatherfield siempre esta nevada.

Creo que tengo cierto resentimiento hacia este lugar, pero no sé porque de la nada se convirtió en mi lugar favorito, incluso más que mi propio hogar. No suelo estar mucho en casa después de todo, nadie me espera…quisiera saber cómo se las habrá arreglado Amy en su casa…

¿Se acordara de sus padres? ¿Sabrá donde vive aun?... me imagino que knuckles ya se habrá encargado de eso. Me atreví a entrar en una librería, donde me tope con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Aquella persona extraña, de ojos rojos, tez blanca y cabello negro azabache nos mirábamos mutuamente varios minutos hasta que la encargada de la tienda le llamo.

-usted es…. ¿Shadow?-

-sí, soy yo…-

Su voz era demasiado pasiva para verse tan agresivo ya que "Shadow" al parecer solo vestía cuero negro y detalles rojos y blancos.

-…este es el libro que me encargo, ¿cierto?-

-sí, gracias.-

Tomo el libro y salió de la tienda actuando como si jamás me hubiese visto…

-¿se le ofrece algo?-

-señorita, ¿Quién es ese muchacho?-

-pues… nadie aquí sabe mucho de él… solo sé que se llama Shadow y no es de Heatherfield.-

-¿no sabe de dónde viene?-

-no… te aconsejo que no te le acerques demasiado. No tiene muy buenos antecedentes. –

-oh, una cosa más… ¿de casualidad no sabe si tiene novia?-

-bueno, escuche por ahí que su novia se accidento por culpa de un tal Sonic… no estoy muy segura pero creo que sigue hospitalizada.-

-hm… gracias.-

¿Shadow?... nuevamente siento que el nombre no le queda. No es por celoso ni nada, pero siento cierto rencor hacia él y definitivamente no es por Amy… ya que… a mi no me gusta. Esto es demasiado, volveré a casa y me tomare un té.

Al entrar a mi casa, me percate de que se había convertido en un santuario. Siempre me ha gustado llenar todo de fotos de buenos recuerdos y estar feliz…pero, mis buenos recuerdos (o al menos casi todos incluían a Amy) llegaron a ser deprimentes hasta que se me ocurrió pensar o imaginar que cada vez que viera esas fotos, olvidaría el problema de Amy o por al menos 1 minuto, volvería a estar feliz. Así que decidí no quitar las fotos.

Puse a calentar el agua y me tire al sillón a ver televisión. Para novedad, no había nada en la tele. Simplemente me recosté y mire el techo.

Me reí al darme cuenta de que casi se estaba cayendo el techo, ya que podría apostar que mi viejo apartamento tiene ya más de 100 años en pie. Pasaron varios minutos mientras me hundí en varios pensamientos. Comencé a sentir los parpados pesados. Me encontraba al borde del sueño, tirado en el sofá y con el molesto eco en todo el apartamento de la tetera.

De pronto, alguien tumbo la puerta y entro de golpe y antes de que siquiera pudiera voltear, me jalo por el cabello hacia sí mismo.

-¡oye que te…!-

-¿se puede saber que tienes con Amy?-

Era ese chico, el chico que vi en la librería, con Amy en el hospital y… creo también haberlo visto antes.

-ella solo es… ¡ahg!... ¡es solo mi amiga!- seguía jalándome del cabello.

-si solo fuera así no estaría todo tan evidente ¿no crees?-

El chico volteo hacia la cocina y apago la estufa y volvió increíblemente rápido. Se sentó sobre mí y me apunto con su arma.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso en el accidente?-cargo el arma y me siguió apuntando.

-no estoy exactamente seguro…-

-jajá, ¿acaso no piensas responderme? No me dejas de otra…-

-¡p-pero no lo sé! ¡Simplemente no puedo contestarte!- el miedo incluso ocasionaba un leve temblor en la voz del menor.

- ¡oh vamos! No te estoy pidiendo un milagro, Sonic…-

-p-pero yo no...-

-hmp…-

Me siguió apuntando, pero esta vez se acerco a mi cuello, lo olio y luego me miro con desprecio.

-solo te digo que no te acerques a Amy. No te conviene…-

Al momento que lo decía, se levanto de encima de mí y guardo el arma.

Se retiro sin decir absolutamente nada.

La verdad es que comúnmente no soy de esas personas que siempre tiene algo raro o fascinante que contar. Me considero una persona normal… pero esto en verdad estuvo extraño. ¡¿Cómo demonios supo ese chico de mi amplia relación con Amy?! Y sin contar que es la primera vez que hablo con él, y a pesar de que todo esto es nuevo para mí, no fue una experiencia muy grata… comencé a forcejear por temor a que hiciera algo inesperado. Pensé en cualquier opción, desde morir, hasta simplemente ser besado por un extraño homosexual ya que esos movimientos fueron bastante atrevidos. Todos estos pensamientos me confundían. Si realmente era "extraño", ¿Por qué estaba tan involucrado con Amy y conmigo?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuve tantos sueños involucrados con esa escena. Desde los más inocentes, hasta los más tenebrosos. Créanme que qué un extraño se pone sobre ti de forma atrevida, apuntándote con su arma y que te invada tu espacio personal no es cualquier cosa, o al menos para mí.

Era demasiado, ya no podía soportarlo… la única forma de saber a fondo todo esto, era resolviendo mi mayor temor: hablarle a Amy. Pero no entiendo porque se me hace tan difícil. El simple hecho de pensarlo me atemoriza; imaginar su cara después de presentarme, o me da miedo que no le caiga bien. Todo estaba hecho, y volver a empezar realmente es difícil, con eso y contando que Amy me es de mucha ayuda, si me considerara como antes, seguro no dudaría nada en decirme que está pasando y de quién demonios se trata Shadow.

Realmente es complicado…

Camine de nueva cuenta hacia el parque. Siempre que me sentía frustrado iba a ese parque. Llegue hasta la fuente que había en éste mismo, posé mi mirada en el agua y me perdí un momento.

Solo al divisar mi rostro en el agua me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía porque.

Incluso verme llorar me avergüenza… así que me voltee y ahí me lleve una sorpresa.

Simplemente me limite a mirarla. Estaba ahí parada, mirándome. A una velocidad increíble, se acerco hacia mí, me tomo por la cabeza y me miro a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

Eso me dio una razón más grande para volver a llorar, pero logre contagiarla.

Termino nuestro encuentro con un sencillo abrazo. Fue entonces cuando sentí una herida en mi brazo, inmediatamente la solté y la paré tras de mí.

_-te dije que no te le acercaras…-_

El eco resonó en todo el parque. Sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz.

Mire hacia todos lados, pero no había nada. Era desesperante.

Después, todo es difícil de explicar… una especie como de rayo cruzo entre Amy y yo. Ella en ese momento me estaba dando la espalda, como si ella también estuviera buscando al dueño de esa voz. Me voltee para asegurarme de si ella estaba bien, entonces, más de la mitad de su cabello cayó en mis manos. Por alguna extraña razón, quede espantado y sostenía los mechones de cabello con las manos temblorosas. Ella voltio hacia mí y note que ella también estaba asustada, me acerque un poco para tranquilizarla pero algo me detuvo. Sentí como 2 filosos colmillos se enterraban en mi cuello; como casi toda mi sangre era absorbida y como las fuerzas me estaban dejando poco a poco… todo por el dueño de aquellos colmillos… Shadow…

No era difícil saberlo, su aroma era inconfundible.  
Tras la dolorosa mordida del individuo, sentí como todo se nublaba y los parpados me pesaban mientras caía lentamente al suelo, para entonces ya tenía casi cerrados los ojos y sentí como los brazos de Shadow hacían que mi cuerpo no tocara el suelo, como si realmente no quisiese que muriera, me cargo de manera que mi cabeza quedo recargada en el pecho del mismo. Me desmaye con la dolorosa imagen de la muchacha aterrada que estaba frente a mí.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-cálmate Amy… no lo eh matado…-

Amy miro al chico inconsciente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Lo has vuelto un monstruo.-

-¡no es ningún monstruo! Ni él, ni yo ¿de acuerdo?-

-no es cierto…- Amy comenzó de verdad a llorar.-eso no es cierto…-

-y… ¿se puede saber cómo es que puedes llorar por un desconocido?-

La ojiverde se tapo la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada del oscuro.  
El mayor camino hacia ella con Sonic aun en brazos.

-contéstame…-

-no…-

-Amy, contéstame…-

-no, no puedo…-

-¡¡contéstame!!-

La chica le miro llorosa a los ojos.

-s-siento como si ya lo conociera, pero…-

-¿pero?…-

-pero, el sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy junto a él es bastante extraño…-

-¿lo recuerdas?…- la voz del obscuro se oía un poco mas arrepentida y seguía mirándole a los ojos.

-no. No lo reconozco…-

Shadow sonrió dulcemente, le beso la frente, le limpio una lágrima y la abrazo mientras sostenía a Alex con una mano.

-lo llevare a su casa… prometo no hacerle daño…-

-ve con cuidado…-

-eso haré, vete a casa.-

La chica asintió y Shadow se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Admito que el día siguiente fue bastante pesado.

Al levantarme, solamente con mirarme al espejo me sentía irreconocible.

Por debajo de mis ojos se notaban manchas entre moradas y rojas, deduciendo así: ojeras. Lo siguiente, piel estúpidamente pálida. Decidí ignorarlo y cepillarme los dientes, entonces si me asuste…

2 enormes colmillos resaltaban entre toda mi dentadura. Cerré la boca de inmediato y me mire asustado al espejo. Corrí de la habitación y me tire en la cama respirando agitadamente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Haber…recapitulemos-pensé-¡ah! Realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche… ¿Por qué lo abre olvidado? Y por si fuera poco no me siento nada bien… me arden los ojos y siento una sed indescriptible.

Definitivamente no iré hoy a clases.

Heatherfield, 11:25 pm, 2 días después…

-hu… ok, ok…- intentaba tranquilizarme.

Al fondo de una cerrada habitación, frente a un espejo; se encontraba agitado y muy asustado cierto muchacho, quien no dejaba de ver horrorizado su rostro en el espejo mientras se estrujaba la garganta.

Ok, simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo, desde hace exactamente 2 días todo se ha puesto peor… siento una sed inexplicable que hace que sienta que me quiera arrancar la garganta, mi piel ahora es muchísimo más pálida que de lo normal y lo peor… de lo verde esmeralda que eran mis ojos, pasaron a ser un temible rojos sangre, los cuales al verlos en el espejo se denotaban hambrientos, cansados y asustados a la vez.

Estoy completamente seguro de que aquella noche tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Me incline ligeramente hacia abajo y fue entonces donde las piezas encajaron. Me mire de nueva cuenta al espejo y como si me hubieran golpeado, recordé todo.

Pasaron aquellos recuerdos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Lo veía todo mientras sostenía mi temblorosa mano sobre la cicatriz de mi cuello.

No aguantaba absolutamente nada. Ahora tendría que sobrevivir como un asesino, viviendo de la sangre de los demás. Me siento estúpido. Y como demonios pensar que creía que era normal y ahora soy un vampiro… vivir en secreto, huir del sol, olvidar la comida, el sueño y la compañía; es renunciar a una vida.

Salí del baño frustrado, con ganas de vomitar y totalmente dispuesto a saltar por la ventana. Entonces voltee hacia ésta misma imaginándome a mí mismo saltando por el ligero hueco que había entre la pared y el vidrio.

Entonces note a cierta chica conocida sentada en **MI **ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si Shadow nos ve me va a…-mi frase no pudo ser terminada.

Llego a mí con tal velocidad que hasta volaron los papeles del cuarto, tumbándome hasta el armario y encerrándose ella conmigo. Al momento de cerrar la puerta me tapo la boca y me obligo a escucharla.

-no sabe donde estoy, me escape. Pero, puede olerme, nos olfateamos entre nosotros.-

Forcejee un poco y ella sostuvo mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras acerco mi cabeza a su pecho.

-somos iguales… sé que no es una bendición, pero somos especiales…-

Su aroma era fresco, me extraña que no haya cambiado, ya que con su enfermedad cambio hasta el más mínimo detalle de su personalidad.

Levante la cabeza para verle la cara. Un ligero rayo de luz se colaba por una de las ranuras de la puerta del armario, fue suficiente para notar como sus ojos se habían tornado del mismo rojo que el de los míos. Ella padecía lo mismo…

-Hey Amy… ¿también eres un vampiro?...-

No me contesto. Me basto saber que si cuando sonrió y me abrazo sin soltar mi mano.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Siempre

Bueno… legamos al fin ala conclucion de este capitulo.. jeje n_n

Lamento haberlo hecho tan pequeño.. oh y pido una disculpa por capítulos anteriores… no se si algunos notaron que en algunas partes de textos anteriores decía "sam" o "alex" sucede que, esta historia comenzó siendo únicamente un trabajo escolar, por lo tanto no podía presentarlo con nombres como "sonic" o "Tails" a los maestros seguro les parecería ridículo o algo así… siendo que algunos si saben de este famoso personaje… entonces les cambie los nombres, y al momento de subirlos les tuve que volver a cambiar el nombre, perooo…. Lo hice manualmente n_nU así que pues… se me pasaron algunos.. así que pues… espero haber aclarado sus dudas… ahora si… al fik!!!

"Siempre"

**Capitulo 3.**

Desde ese día, los encuentros entre Amy y yo se volvieron diarios.  
Por alguna extraña razón, Shadow no tenía ni idea de nuestros encuentros.

Tuvimos exactamente 46 encuentros, y todos acababan en la cama. Sé que se hoyé pervertido, pero, creo que lo hacíamos inconscientemente.

Todo fue maravilloso…hasta… llegar al encuentro # 46.

Esa noche, Amy me contó al fin de que se trataba todo. En fin, esa noche no fue igual a las demás, cambio únicamente el final.

La besé y ella se fue por la ventana, me puse la pijama y me acosté. Amy me dijo que a nuestra especie de vampiros se les permite el sueño, así que fue una de las cosas a las que no tuve que renunciar.

Ahí comenzó lo extraño…

Todo fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño…y no pude contenerme… explote en horror simplemente al divisar una lapida frente a mí. Cabe agregar que soy bastante miedoso.

Pero jamás me habría imaginado a mí en un lugar así. Me exalte y me aparte de un salto todo lo que pude de la lapida al borde del llanto. Mire asustado el lugar en segundos y definitivamente no pude contener el llanto al notar algo realmente raro y traumante.

La extraña construcción de cementerio mostraba varios pilares que acabaña en punta alrededor de éste y había alguien parado exactamente en la punta de cada uno de los pilares.

El ambiente era frio y daba un cielo verde apagado por la densidad de la niebla que había alrededor. Hacia muchísimo viento y no se escuchaba más que el rose del viento que corría entre las tumbas haciendo un chillido imitación a un grito.

Las telas de las largas gabardinas de cada una de las personas que habían en los pilares parecía a que el viento estuviera a punto de hacer volar a todos, hacia que se vieran tan ligeros, como si la gravedad hubiese disminuido únicamente en ese lugar. Ninguno me daba la cara y no distinguía bien la cara de alguno, mínimo tratando de saber si había alguien más como yo. Entonces sentí como una fría mano toco mi hombro, giré rápidamente y vi a Shadow tras de mí. Inmediatamente supe lo que venía.

-¿asustado?... para todos los que estamos aquí, esto no es ninguna novedad. Esto es una especie de lugar de reposo donde todos los de nuestra especie venimos a purificarnos.-

-¿purificarnos?- pregunte con esfuerzo y en un intento de no demostrar a Shadow que si estaba asustado.

-sí. El hecho de tener que sobrevivir de una manera diferente a como acostumbrábamos, nos atormenta a diario. Pero la convivencia con seres iguales te hace sentir normal de nuevo. Supongo que Amy jamás te trajo aquí, ¿verdad?-

No respondí, pero desvié la mirada.

-me lo imaginé.- dijo Shadow también mirando a las demás personas en los pilares.

Shadow se inclino para cargarme en sus brazos y luego dar tremendo salto que seguro nos elevo unos 9 metros.

-¿no reconoces a nadie?...-me dijo serio.

Hice un intento de verle la cara a alguien, pero la densa niebla me dificultaba un poco. Entonces me sorprendí al ver la cara de algunos.

Los conocía casi a todos. Estaba Tails… ¿Cómo era posible que Tails estuviera ahí?...

Knuckles también lo estaba. Amy, bastantes compañeros y amigos de la escuela.

Entonces volteé hacia Shadow y este me miro pícaro. Luego salto en un pilar vacio y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Amy no te dijo nada. ¿En algún momento has bebido sangre?-

-no… no quiero…-

-entonces morirás…-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Es como si no hubieras comido desde que te volviste vampiro. –

Siguió saltando como por 2 minutos sin decirme nada… luego voltio hacia mí parándose en un pilar y conmigo aun en brazos.

-¿te digo un secreto?-

Trague saliva y lo seguí viendo a los ojos. El rio levemente y paso su mano por arriba de mis ojos.

-sabes Sonic… tienes unos ojos verdes hermosos…- Al escuchar atentamente lo que dijo, deduce que mis ojos volvieron a su verde natural, y por un momento me sentí normal…me sentí como antes.

Shadow se mordió la mano y dejo caer su sangre hacia mi garganta. Trague hasta la última gota con los ojos cerrados, mientras me aferraba fuertemente a la gabardina de Shadow, como si estrujando su ropa consiguiera mas de ese éxtasis.

El chico abrió los ojos y ahora se veían un rojo fosforescente. Miro a Shadow con los ojos perniabiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-sabe bien, ¿cierto?-

Realmente supo deliciosa. Tenía sabor cual droga jamás se había inventado. La sed que sentía desde hace 2 meses desapareció por completo. Quería más… no era suficiente.

Shadow entonces quito el cabello de mis ojos y me miro un rato a los mismos.

-sabes Sonic… todos los vampiros que hay aquí…- guardo silencio un momento-…son por mi…-

Por un momento lo ignore. Me incline hacia su cuello y lo mordí para extraer toda la sangre que se pudiera. Escuche varios gemidos de dolor por parte de Shadow mientras estaba en mi labor.  
Cuando al fin termine Shadow me sonrió como enojado y luego se me acerco al oído.

-Hey Sonic… respecto a mi secreto…- esta vez sí le estaba prestando atención.-…Amy si te recuerda. Jamás tuvo amnesia, ¿lo sabías?-

Quedé helado. Ósea que siempre la trate de manera diferente cuando ella siempre era la misma.

-arrepentido ¿no? ¿Crees que hubiese sido mejor que te lo dijera ella? Jajaja…-

-p-pero… Tails y knuckles me dijeron que…-

-shhh…- Shadow me callo poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca.- estaban dentro de mi mandamiento. Me obedecían por la fuerza…-

Shadow sonrió de nuevo y dio un salto, esta vez muchísimo más alto que los anteriores. Al momento de encontrarse en el punto más alto del salto, me tomo de los hombros, dio una vuelta entera y me arrojo hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas.

Estire mi brazo como pidiendo ayuda y Pude ver como lentamente me sonreía como si fuera mi mejor amigo y me decía adiós mientras se despedía con una seña de mano, ignorando por completo mi petición y alejándose velozmente de mí alcance.

Lo último que recuerdo fue como crujió mi columna al estamparse con una de las lapidas que habían en el cementerio, sintiendo como la sangre que salía de mi propia boca caía sobre mi cara. Logre ver como Shadow abrazaba a Amy desde lo alto. Amy estaba llorando a gritos y cerré los ojos bajo el último grito de Amy…

_¡¡TE AMO!!..._

Fin del capítulo 3.


	4. Aclaraciones

_OK, jeje… lamento el siguiente informe… pero lo tuve que hacer… ya que muchisisisisisisima gente me preguntaba o me exigía por un capitulo siguiente…. En realidad… la historia solo tiene 3 capítulos, véase, ese era el final… piénsenlo solo un momento… el personaje que describía todo lo que pasaba y que la historia relataba únicamente lo que el sabia, al momento de morir… ¿no creen que debería acabar ahí?.... sería demasiado ponerle una secuela… en fin… saliéndonos del tema…_

_No amigas mías, esto no es un sonadow u.u, que bueno que pude saciar su apetito de yaoi (al menos por un momento jeje n_nU) pero si, ahí terminaba… este… bueno, este fik es una especia de fanservice jeje eso de, "¿quieren yaoi? Démosles yaoi! òwó!!" pero en fin… accederé a contestarles sus re-views! Que, aunque sean pocos, les agradezco que me los dejen… realmente aprecio que estén leyendo este fik jeje _

_Ah! Aprovecho para anunciarles que próximamente subiré un fik llamado "reencarnación" que este en cambio si es un sonadow XD!ahora si, A LOS RE-VIES!!! w_

**Jbrs:**

Jaja gracias, se que no he escrito desde uuuuh!! Y creo que tu fuiste el primero que leyo el primero que escribí, no? Pero bueno… Aun así gracias! n_n

**Darkblue24:**

Pues… no propiamente baje, ya que… jamás fue suya -___- pero bueno… oh! Este… y respecto a lo de los espejos… sonic no era aun legalmente un vampiro… apenas se estaba convirtiendo, es por eso que aun consigue verse en el espejo, encima de eso, la especie de vampiro que es sonic es distinta, lo dice en el capitulo 3 _" a nuestra especie se nos permite el sueño, así que no será una de las cosas a las que tendré que renunciar…" _y la verdad es que se buscan mutuamente, solo que a el le da miedo hablarle, aunque creo que todo esto se aclaro al final del capitulo 3, donde le dice que jamás tuvo amnesia, y shadow únicamente uso el accidente como pretexto para amy al fin se quedara con el y aceptara ser como uno de ellos.

**Rei kon 6665**

Thanks por los ánimos! Ya esta terminada jeje n_n

**Dianita-chan x3**

Wah! Gracias!! y tbn gracias por agregarme a favoritos!! Yo no lo he hecho porque... no lo se… lo haré ahora mismo jeje! Pero bueno, gracias, y ya sabes que te poedo explicar todo lo que entiendas cuando quieras!! Te llamare cuando poeda! Y neh! Cuidado con el fan-for-hell O.O!

**Proyect Z-00**

Neh! Gracias! y wah!! Sii!! Al fin alguien me dedicara un fan fik!! Nunca me habían hecho algo así, es geneal!! Owo jahjaha y no, no es sonadow…. Saciare tu apetito en el próximo fi! Jo joo joooo ewe… jeje pensé en extraño homosexual, aunque me dolió mucho escribirlo, tenia que hacer que sonic se oyera real… jeje pero… ¿Qué cosa hago apropósito?? o.o?? no entendí… e.e y la verdad creo que si estoe traumada XDu! Y no es mi culpa que shadow sea un acosador sin perdón ( pero sexy e¬e*) bueno.. de hecho si lo es, yo escribo la historia.. pero! Ignora eso! Y si.. ya acabo… neh!! Siii!!! Escríbeme un fik!! Wah! Lo estare esperando con ansias w!!

_Bien.. o.o creo que son todos… gracias a los demás que lo están( bueno estaban, creo que me odiaran cuando sepan que se acabo ) leyendo aunque no me dejaran re-view…_

_Ahora si.. Nos vemos en el próximo fik!! w!!_

_Atte: Akiba-chan! nwn_


End file.
